The Girls' Great Adventure
by Luv Puppies
Summary: The ham-girls have been turned human by a mysterious hamster, because there is something that they must do. What is it? And how will they complete it?
1. The Change Occurs

The Ham-Girls Become Human! By Caroline, a.k.a. puppyeyes Hamtaro by Someone, but not me!  
  
It was a warm August morning. A black hamster sat on the tree near a windowsill. He watched the snow-white hamster in the cage - no, house was more like it, anyway, she was eating something. Oh boy, it smelled good! "This is dirty business," the hamster said, "But it's for the good off the world, right?" The hamster raised his dart gun, and - a human entered the room. "Bounjour, Bijou! Do you like those sunflower pancakes that cook made?" Maria said cheerfully. Bijou nodded. The human left the room. Now the hamster shot from the dart gun, straight into a pancake. He scampered away, almost falling off of the tree. Bijou turned "How strange," she said to herself, "I could have sworn that there was someone behind me!" She shrugged and continued eating the pancakes. Then - ZAP! Bijou didn't know what had happened, but she couldn't fit in her cage any longer! Luckily the door was big enough to crawl out of. Bijou looked down. Where were her paws? And why was all of her fur gone? Bijou then realized that she was a person! (Quick Description: Human Bijou Hair- Blonde, two low ponytails tied with blue ribbons Eyes- Blue Outfit- white shirt, blue cardigan sweater, blue skirt, white ankle socks, black Mary-Jane shoes Accessories- A Necklace: yellow star, with a blue circle surrounding it.) OK, I do tend to write short chapters, that is all. 


	2. Meeting With Friends

The Ham-Girls Become Human! By Caroline, a.k.a. puppyeyes Hamtaro by Someone, but not me!  
  
Bijou went outside, hoping that her friends would not be terrified of her. Especially not Hamtaro. Bijou met up with a girl who had brown hair that went just past her shoulders. She had brown eyes and wore a pink scarf. She was dressed in a sailor-style school uniform, which was popular in some parts of Japan. "What's your name?" she asked. "It's Bi-I mean Marie. Yeah, Marie," Bijou lied. "Well, mine's Pashmina," the girl said, "Wanna know a secret?" "Sure!" Bijou said, excited to be meeting a human friend, other than her owner. Pashmina leaned closer and whispered in Bijou's ear: "I'm a hamster, but I turned into a human!" "Really?" Bijou said. "Really, "Pashmina repeated. "Well then, I'm a hamster too. I'm Bijou." "You don't come from France, do you?" "Yes, Pashmina, you're not a ham-ham, are you?" "Yes, I am," Pashmina replied, "Bijou, the same thing happened to Sandy and Penelope, they're at the park, let's meet up with them there," "Okay," Bijou replied. The two ham-girls ran to Tokyo Park. Sandy had long, orange braids, brown eyes and a very freckly face. Penelope had brown hair that ended at her ears. Bijou took some money from her pocket. "Where did you get that?" Sandy asked. "It was on Maria's dresser, I'm sure she wouldn't mind. A couple thousand yen is nothing compared to what she has in her twenty bank accounts. We'll buy a nice lunch," Bijou explained. When the girls took their hamburgers and fries, Pashmina spit hers out. Penelope opened her mouth and let the chewed-up French fries fall out. Sandy let all of her apple cider fall back into her paper cup, through the straw. All of the kids who were once playing noisy games of tag, stopped to stare at these disgusting girls. Only Bijou kept on eating. She politely chewed on her fries, daintily sipped the cider, and pulled the lettuce and tomato out of her burger, to eat. The only thing that she was not pleased with was the burger itself. Pashmina and Sandy stared at her with their mouths open. Finally, Pashmina said, "How-do you eat that stuff?" "Why that's what we have for dinner at my Maria's home!" Suddenly, a storm started. The girls started to run for cover, but they found that their legs wouldn't move. When they were the only ones in the park, a voice boomed out: "Now, I shall tell you why this had to happen."  
  
Okay, review questions to answer: Did I actually write a reasonable-length chapter, or are they still too short? Based on the quality of my writing, how old would you assume that I am? Suggestions? Flames? Other comments/questions that you feel like asking, related to me or Hamtaro. Lastly, Is this an interesting idea? 


	3. Mission Impossible?

The Ham-Girls Become Human! By Caroline, a.k.a. puppyeyes Hamtaro by Someone, but not me!  
  
"Yes, please do!" Sandy yelled back. "Are you familiar with the Devil Ham?" the voice boomed. "Yes," Bijou answered, worried about what this might mean, "We are." "Good. For he is the reason why I had to do this. He has found a way to become human, meaning much more powerful. He has already spread evil over this planet, and is doing so as we speak. I managed to get ahold of a bit of that chemical formula that he used, just enough to turn you all into humans." "Wait," Sandy said, "Who are you anyway?" "I," the voice replied, "Am Sato." The fog cleared and a hamster appeared. (Okay, this is where the CCS/SM/Hamtaro Crossover Starts) Now, I will not be the one to guide you on your journey. Rather, Fetch will." A beautiful golden retriever appeared. Then she started to speak, "I am Fetch, guardian dog. Now, Bijou, take this book and store this magical card in it. Your pendant, touch it and it will turn into a wand used for handling the cards. Pashmina, with this stick, you will become Sailor Cassiopeia. To do so, shout Cassiopeia Power! Sandy, your destiny is Sailor Andromeda. Take this stick and say Andromeda Power! Sweet Penelope, you are Sailor Chibi Cassiopeia! Here is your stick. All you must do is say Cassiopeia Power!"  
  
Okay, review questions to answer: Did I actually write a reasonable-length chapter, or are they still too short? Based on the quality of my writing, how old would you assume that I am? Suggestions? Flames? Other comments/questions that you feel like asking, related to me or Hamtaro. Lastly, Is this an interesting idea? 


End file.
